Madness
by Kaiser Ryo Marufuji
Summary: Le creen enloquecido, le creen un asesino, solo por haberse defendido a si mismo. Ya no sonríe como antes, pero no todo esta perdido... solo él puede ayudarle, solo el puede enseñarle... solo él'
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Estaba sentado en un rincón, completamente solitario y alejado de su alrededor. No recordaba exactamente por qué estaba allí, solo hacía memoria de los momentos amargos que estaba pasando en ese instante.**

**- ¿Es un delito defenderse en forma autónoma? -**

**Las lágrimas volvían a escapar de sus ojos, silenciosas se encaminaban en su faz y terminaban muriendo al caer sobre el duro suelo de concreto que también delimitaba las paredes y el techo de aquel pequeño e indecente cuarto. **

**- Era él o era yo... - **

**Nadie le oía y lo sabía perfectamente, desde hace varios días estaba allí y ya se había acostumbrado un poco a que después de las 8 de la noche ni una sola alma permanecía despierta... exceptuándose, obviamente, el mismo.**

**- Todo lo que hice fue oponerme a que me violaran... -**

**Amargas eran sus palabras, amargo era el sentimiento que le embargaba, amargas eran las noches en que solo se oía a si mismo lamentándose casi todo el tiempo... amargo era estar en medio de la oscuridad, sin la luz guía que siempre le acompañó en el cenit de su felicidad.**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Los aplausos, los gritos, la música, el silencio no podía encontrar lugar en ese ambiente. Los flashes de las cámaras no podían hacer falta, capturando en su memoria cada instante que sucedía en aquel evento de elite en el ámbito de las modas. Hombres y mujeres, estéticamente adecuados, se paseaban con galantería por la pasarela perfectamente arreglada para que luciesen aun mejor sus cuerpos revestidos con los mejores trajes de diseñadores extravagantes, conservadores, de todo tipo... pero reconocidos, que era lo que importaba.**_

_**- ¡Gracias público por su aprecio¡Y gracias a nuestros invitados especiales por haber dado ya su visto bueno a nuestros diseños! -**_

_**El anunciador no se molestaba en expresar su algarabía, realmente en cuanto terminara el evento le pagarían una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. Sonrió, tomando con mayor firmeza el micrófono, ya era hora de presentar el evento principal y culminante del desfile... quizás el más arriesgado, pero sin duda la atracción por la cual al menos el 60 de las personas habían asistido con tanta euforia.**_

_**- Para finalizar este desfile... hemos decidido presentar la colección de ropas negras... - comenzó**_

_**Al otro lado, más precisamente en los camerinos...**_

_**- ¡Odio este modelo! - inquirió un joven bastante quejumbroso **_

_**- Atticus, tienes que usarlo... solo una noche y ya - reprendía una jovencita rubia**_

_**- Pero... bueno está bien, solo porque tú me lo dices... pero que quede claro que no me gusta -**_

_**- No tienes remedio -**_

_**- Ya lo se, eso es lo que me hace especial... Alexis -**_

_**- Como digas - con algo de sorna - Es mejor que nos apuremos, ya nos deben de estar anunciando -**_

_**Estuvo apunto de emitir una queja, pero la rubia le haló del brazo guiándole exactamente tras bambalinas. Sus fanáticos reclamando por unos segundos de su presencia, los fotógrafos al filo de la butaca y con las lentes ya bien enfocadas, la mirada analítica de los empresarios estudiando con detalle los alrededores y sobre todo el conducto del escenario hacia detrás del mismo. **_

_**- ¡Sin más preámbulos les presento entonces a Atticus y Alexis Rhodes¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos! -**_

_**No fue solamente un aplauso... fueron miles, acompañados por vitoreos y frases de adulación que jamás hacían falta en ningún evento a donde ambos hermanos asistían.**_

_**Primero emergió la menor de los hermanos. Era rubia, sus cabellos largos y sueltos sin inhibición alguna, piel albina que se veía aun más blanca por efecto de la intensidad de los faroles, ojos miel totalmente idénticos en tono a sus hebras... llevaba ropas negras, como antes se hubo anunciado, una falda de un largo modesto con algunos adornos en plata que asemejaban en figura a varias rosas, una cadena que caía delineando primero su cadera, zapatos en el mismo tono con un detalle en la punta con la misma forma de rosa plateada, una blusa con escote no muy pronunciado ya que el pecho estaba diseñado para traer la figura de lo que era un ave fénix pero todavía conservando el color en plata, no tenía mangas y se ajustaba totalmente a su esbelta figura.**_

_**- Alexis Rhodes nos muestra un conjunto elegante, pero apto solamente para una fiesta informal. Los detalles en plata están hechos con oro blanco, un material fácil de confundir. Lo que es un modelo convencional con ayuda de ese tipo de detalles se ha convertido en algo un poco más con clase... sin dejar ese lado informal que actualmente se busca constantemente -**_

_**La rubia caminaba mientras el conductor hablaba. Su porte era elegante, no era factible dejar de verla porque tenía cierta chispa que la hacia objeto de mil y una miradas. Las jovencitas del público le miraban con envidia, en cambio la horda masculina que solamente había ido para apreciarla unos segundos parecía encantada. Dio media vuelta, dedicando unos segundos de más para saludar a su club de fanáticos... yéndose después por el mismo rumbo que tomó inicialmente para entrar a la pasarela.**_

_**- Hazlo bien, por favor - suplicó a su hermano  
- No te preocupes - le aseguró, sonriendo confianzudamente**_

_**A los pocos segundos el mayor de los hermanos hizo su acto de aparición en las pasarelas, sumiéndose al ojo crítico del público. Alto, de tez completamente morena, cabellos cafés un tanto largos, ojos en el mismo tono un poco brillantes, una sonrisa triunfante que nunca podía hacer falta... cada factor le daba ese porte de sensual amante que a la primera encantaba. Llevaba en si un pantalón negro, entallado solamente a la altura de sus glúteos para darle buen uso a sus 'atributos' por así decirlo, igual que su hermana tenía una cadena que caía no sin antes delinear bien sus afiladas caderas, su camisa era completamente ajustada al cuerpo, enmarcando un poco más su fornido abdomen, en la espalda traía lo que parecían ser un par de alas de plata perfectamente extendidas a lo largo de su ancha espalda, tal prenda no tenía mangas por conveniencia del modelo (para mostrar mejor sus brazos), finalmente llevaba unos zapatos negros un poco ocultos entre su pantalón que primeramente quedaba un poco holgado (solamente apretujado un poco en la zona de los glúteos). **_

_**- ¡Atticus¡Atticus¡Atticus! - tanta exclamación no dejaba escuchar bien lo que comentaba el anunciador, de todos modos el moreno se guió como lo hacia siempre**_

_**- Bueno, Atticus Rhodes nos muestra algo un poco más convencional, digno de un pandillero por así decirlo... solamente que aprovechamos un poco más su anatomía para ajustar mejor tales ropajes... la figura de las alas nuevamente es de oro blanco y da un poco más de frescura al atuendo... -**_

_**Pero fue interrumpido al apreciar como el moreno se disponía a dialogar con algunas de sus fanáticas que todo el evento estuvieron pidiendo por unos segundos de su atención.**_

_**- ¿Me firmas? - tímidamente una de ellas extendía su cuaderno hacia el moreno **_

_**- Claro que sí - inquirió - ¿A quién le dedicó el autógrafo? - sonrió galantemente**_

_**- A Alexandra -**_

_**- Ah muy bien... - le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a escribir - "Para Alexandra, con mucho cariño de parte de Atticus Rhodes... un beso" -**_

_**Literalmente besó el fondo de la hoja de aquel cuaderno, sin parecer siquiera inmutado por la mirada del anunciador que parecía un tanto shockeado por el comportamiento del modelo.**_

_**- Bueno damas, tengo que irme - mencionó - Ha sido un placer. Alexandra, Jazmine, Mindy, Valery, Amanda - señaló a las fanáticas que tanto le imploraron unos segundos de habla - Nos vemos -**_

_**Se alejó, arrancando más de un suspiro y un grito que sin reparos escapaba. Antes se acercó hacia los empresarios que analizaban al moreno.**_

_**- Espero hayan disfrutado el evento - haría uso de su magnetismo y sensualidad, aunque fuera enfocada a ambos sexos - Ha sido un gusto desfilar para ustedes, gente empresarial y exitosa... hasta pronto -**_

_**Sin más se fue hacia tras del escenario, apreciándose como más de uno de aquellos hombres y mujeres se le quedaban viendo entre extrañados y sumamente interesados en contratarle.**_

_**- ¡Te pedí que lo hicieras bien! -**_

_**- No hice nada malo... no tiene nada de malo que hablé un poco con mis fanáticas y eso... además, ha sido divertido -**_

_**- Si hermano pero tienes que entender que hay que hacer las cosas bien... -**_

_**- Pero hermanita... si este evento ha sido un rotundo éxito... -**_

_**- Concuerdo - se entrometió un hombre rubio y exageradamente maquillado - Ha sido un excelente evento gracias a ambos - añadió gustoso **_

_**- Pero Crowler... -**_

_**- No es necesario que lo regañes Alexis. Tu hermano tiene un don natural que atrae masas al igual que tú... -**_

_**- ¡Algo así! - se notaba un tanto nervioso ahora con la presencia del afeminado hombre **_

_**- Bueno muchachos, descansen ya... no siempre se consiguen dos semanas de descanso así que aprovéchenlas al máximo. -**_

_**El rubio se fue, dejándoles solos de nuevo. Atticus exhaló un suspiro en forma de alivio, le tensaba un poco relacionarse con alguien que fuese tan homosexual... si, él era demasiado hetero como para fiarse de gente así.**_

_**- Homo fóbico - se burló la rubia - Terminaras teniendo un amorío con un hombre -**_

_**- ¿Por qué dices eso? -**_

_**- No tienes novia -**_

_**No supo que responderle... era cierto, tenía a cientos de mujeres muriéndose por él y no tenía pareja. Quizás ninguna llenaba su ojo crítico o tal vez quería algo más... algo diferente... detuvo sus cavilaciones ahí, ese algo diferente no le gustaba para nada.**_

_**- Bueno, iré por mis cosas al camerino -**_

_**- Está bien, te estaré esperando en casa - **_

_**- No me vas a esperar aquí -**_

_**- Mamá me dijo que tenía que llegar temprano - objetó la rubia - Además, siempre andas solo por la ciudad... no te costara trabajo ir solo a casa -**_

_**- Bueno, entonces no tardaré -**_

_**Se despidieron con cordialidad más que con cariño y el moreno se dispuso a andar hacia el que es su camerino en ese momento. Abrió la puerta, encontrando inusualmente oscura la habitación, le restó importancia y encendió las luces apreciando el cuarto tal cual lo había dejado antes de salir a desfilar. Se quitó la ropa, la verdad le molestaba el material con el que estaba hecha su indumentaria. **_

_**Buscó algo más acorde a sus gustos. Un pantalón de mezclilla convencional y una camisa holgada con mangas cortas. Peino mejor sus largos cabellos y se miró un momento al espejo.**_

_**- No importa lo que luzca, siempre me veo bien... dah, suena demasiado ególatra - **_

_**Constantemente se reía de si mismo, era el mejor remedio para tan estresante trabajo como el modelaje. No reparó en que la puerta de su camerino se cerró por si misma... ni en el ente que entró a hurtadillas.**_

_**- En fin. Al fin las dos semanas de vacaciones que tanto añoraba - se relajó un poco - me pregunto a dónde será bueno ir... -**_

_**Cerro los ojos, materializando en su mente los lugares más paradisíacos del mundo... o al menos los más cercanos a Domino City. **_

_**- Ah, lo pensaré después -**_

_**Se puso de pie y estuvo ya dispuesto a salir...**_

_**- No recuerdo haber cerrado la puerta - frunció un poco el entrecejo, sin poner atención se dirigió hacia la salida hasta que un par de fuertes brazos le detuvieron **_

_**- No vas a ningún lado... -**_

_**Su piel se erizó por instinto, intentó zafarse de aquel agarre que lo quisiese o no su atacante empezaba a lastimarle los brazos y un tanto los huesos.**_

_**- ¡Suéltame! - **_

_**- Primero dame todo el dinero que tengas, las llaves de tu auto... ah, y tu celular también - **_

_**- ¿Es todo lo que quieres? -**_

_**- Sí, con eso me iré bastante contento -**_

_**- Primero suéltame -**_

_**Oyó el accionar del gatillo de una pistola, y después sintió el alivio de la liberación de aquel agarre. **_

_**- Date prisa -**_

_**Intentó reconocer el rostro de su atacante, pero en un hábil toque traía una máscara que imposibilitaba tal tarea. Sacó su cartera, quedándose solamente con las identificaciones y algunas tarjetas de débito y crédito, el ladrón no era idiota y no se quedaría con artefactos con los que pudiesen localizarlo. Le cedió su celular y las llaves de un hermoso Merdeces Benz. **_

_**- Que buen muchacho, si así existieran siempre los robos serían cosa fácil... no serían interesantes -**_

_**- Ya tienes lo que quieres, ahora vete -**_

_**- No, no... lo interesante aquí no es llevarme bienes materiales, si no quedarme con el sufrimiento de mis víctimas -**_

_**- Sabía que los ladrones estaban locos... pero tu superas los limites de insanidad - se burló el moreno, craso error.**_

_**El hombre le apuntó con la pistola a la sien, y le guió hasta toparse con una de las paredes cercanas del camerino. **_

_**- Hablas mucho para ser una víctima, me agradas - mencionó con sarcasmo - Ahora que lo veo... no difieres mucho de una mujer... tu cabello, tus facciones... tu cuerpo quizás es vestigio de tu sexo... pero, ciertamente, con un poco menos de musculatura pasarías por una cualquiera... -**_

_**No contuvo más tiempo su ira, hasta ese instante estaba siendo pasivo porque sus pensamientos jamás se centraron en los de alguien que buscaba líos. Dio un puñetazo, certero y fuerte, al abdomen de aquel hombre... le sacó un poco el aire, pero fue quizás el único efecto que surgió su despliegue físico. **_

_**- Eres fuerte pero... yo lo soy aun más - **_

_**Nuevamente era arrinconado sin piedad alguna, nuevamente aspiraba ese hedor a alcohol y veía de cerca la locura de su mirada. La pistola apuntaba nuevamente en forma amenazadora a su sien.**_

_**- Quítate la ropa - ordenó**_

_**- Pensé que me habías visto cuando me cambie -**_

_**- Te vi... pero no te toque... -**_

_**Su respuesta solo consiguió infundir más miedo en el moreno. Su atacante no dejaba ni un segundo de apuntarle con el arma. Se quitó la camisa, dejando entrever ese perfecto pecho que las ropas no podían ocultar completamente jamás... Lascivamente el atacante pasó su mano por aquel escultural cuerpo, sintiéndose febril con solamente tocar su tersa piel.**_

_**- Piel suave... como la de una mujer... -**_

_**El moreno solamente conseguía sentirse ofendido en cada comparación que el ladrón hacía. Notó que estaba demasiado abstracto acariciándole el pecho, quizás imaginando que acariciaba a una virgen de perfectas medidas anatómicas. Alzó su mano izquierda, muy lentamente, dejándose hacer unos momentos más por el desvariado ladrón. Finalmente consiguió que su mano estuviese a la altura de la pistola que peligrosamente le apuntaba aunque ya sin la misma firmeza de antes. Empezaba a hacer por desviar el arma, escuchando los gemidos que emanaban de la boca de aquel pervertido... empezaba a asustarse a cada momento un poco más. **_

"_**Solo un poco más..."**_

_**Le quitó entonces el arma, alertando a aquel hombre de que ya no tenía las riendas de la situación. Le apuntaba fríamente, notándose un poco desquiciado.**_

_**- No te atreves - retó el hombre, ejerciendo su labor de psicología inversa para salir del apuro**_

_**- ¿Crees que no? -**_

_**- Te meterían a la cárcel -**_

_**Mientras hablaba para salvar su pellejo, movía gracilmente la mano para sacar otra arma. Pensaba que el moreno no se daría cuenta hasta que fuera muy tarde... era una táctica vieja y siempre le había funcionado.**_

_**- Ni siquiera lo pienses... -**_

_**Sin desearlo, o realmente teniendo esa intención, disparó. Solo escuchó el sonido del arma liberando una bala rápidamente... como se injertaba en la sien de aquel hombre, la vertiente de sangre que se había formado en ese punto... la caída de su efigie altiva al suelo... la nada.**_

_**- Yo... yo no... - naturalmente se trabó al descubrir lo que hizo - ¡No puede ser! -**_

_**De ahí solo recordaba haber llamado a emergencias, explicarle a los policías que aquel hombre le había intentado quitar su inocencia... robando también sus pertenencias que bien podrían cubrir el sueldo de todo el departamento policiaco. Naturalmente no había evidencia alguna de lo que decía... sabían que era modelo pero... sin averiguación previa le tendrían que mantener detenido en la cárcel, ya que no era normal que las víctimas asesinaran a sangre fría.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Había sido víctima de las circunstancias, de un juego macabro al que terminó no solamente entrando si no perdiendo... o ganando, dependía del punto de vista con el que se viera el evento. Apenas eran unos días los que habían pasado, pero sentía que tenía ahí toda la vida... era una pesadilla. Si bien era cierto que había hecho amigos, tenía múltiples enemigos y acosadores... si, era bello para ambos géneros y el que alguien le haya intentado violar cuando era libre era simplemente el vestigio de que no era idolatrado solamente por mujeres.**

**- Solo quiero salir de aquí - **

**Fugarse sonó tentador en su momento... pero debía esperar, debía ser paciente. Rezaba para que su hermana llegara y le sacara de ahí. De un momento a otro sus rezos fueron escuchados, uno de los guardias se acercó a su celda.**

**- El juez ha dictado sentencia - comentó con mecánico tono**

**Alzó la mirada, incrédulo de lo que decía. Se levantó perezosamente, las piernas en ese momento ya no le respondían como hubiera querido. Salió, escoltado por aquel hombre, caminando entre silenciosos pasillos que con la noche parecían infinitos. **

"**¿Al fin?..."**

**Esperanza, lo último que muere en la agonía del mismo hombre, incluso superando las banales barreras de la vida. Tenía la mirada agachada, el estar en prisión le había bajado un poco el autoestima... el ser casi violado le había matado el hambre que tenía de brillar.**

**No puso atención ni cuando llegó a donde su hermana y el juez le esperaban. **

**- Atticus - llamó la rubia con voz sutil - Ya pasó... - **

**- Hermana... - le abrazó, por fin viendo la luz al final del camino - Gracias -**

**- Ejem - tosió el juez - Atticus Rhodes -**

**Se separó de la rubia, apreciando al senil hombre que le miraba indiferente... **

**- Los cargos de asesinato a sangre fría con arma de fuego han sido absueltos de ti. Sin embargo, por temor a reincidencia en ese acto y a secuelas por el intento de violación ejercido por el difunto ladrón Jonathan Spencer he decidido que seas atendido por un psicólogo experto en traumas cerebrales de moderados a crónicos. Serás atendido en tu casa, por si acaso es necesario decirlo - el moreno asintió, asimilando lo que el juez le decía - Una cosa más, no entrarás a trabajar de nuevo hasta que hayas cumplido con el tratamiento - **

**No le cayó del todo bien la noticia, pero era mejor a que le acusaran de un delito del cual no era culpable... fue en defensa propia, no podían acusarle, menos extraditarle al penal de máxima seguridad.**

**- Cualquier anomalía con el cumplimiento de mi veredicto y volverás a este centro de detención por tiempo indefinido -**

**- Como usted diga - inquirió sereno - ¿Ya puedo irme? -**

**- Claro, tu hermana y tu madre ya han firmado los contratos de liberación condicional. Espero que esto sirva de algo... -**

**Sonrió en forma discreta y le extendió la mano, Atticus le estrechó la mano para parecer cortés y sin más se fue con su hermana...**

"**¿Un psicólogo?... ¿Piensan que fue acto de locura matar a ese hombre?... ¡Me quería violar por Dios!"**

**Leyó el contrato de libertad condicional, a partir de mañana iniciarían las sesiones... era apático ante la idea pero no le quedaba de otra, por ahora.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**_Estaba recostado sobre su mullida cama, lo sabía por la comodidad que sentía en la espalda. Era conciente, y al mismo tiempo parecía estar ausente de la realidad. Poco le importaba, disfrutaba de esa sensación de paz que le inundaba con solo estar en la comodidad de su habitación. _**

****

**_Miró mejor hacia arriba suyo, ya que estaba boca arriba con la mirada un tanto perdida. Distinguió un par de brillantes orbes que se difuminaban un tanto con la oscuridad, un cuerpo arriba suyo, un hedor agradable al olfato... una sensación ni incomoda pero tampoco totalmente gratificante. _**

****

**_- ¿Qué... qué pasa? - _**

****

**_El ente sobre si solamente sitió una mano sobre sus carnosos labios, pidiéndole en forma implícita que silenciara. Le transmitía paz, le transmitía una gran seguridad... pero a su vez, no podía estar totalmente relajado, cosa que naturalmente le turbaba un poco más de lo estimado. _**

****

**_- Nos conoceremos en su momento. Y solamente juntos estaremos cuando desaparezca aquel que me impide entrar en ti - _**

**_- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - _**

**_- Pronto te darás cuenta de lo que hablo - _**

****

**_No dijo más, sus manos se ocupaban ahora de actuar acariciando su pecho de principio a fin... no parecía el toque de una mujer, pues no era tímido, pero tampoco aparentaba ser el toque de un hombre, carecía de ese ademán de posesividad... o su mala experiencia le hacía pensar eso. _**

****

**_- ¿Quién eres? - _**

**_- Lo sabrás más pronto de lo que imaginas... hasta entonces... ya es hora de que despiertes... - _**

****

**_Bromeó aquel misterioso ente, desapareciendo de inmediato en conjunto con la oscuridad propia de su sueño... si, para esa altura ya había descubierto que lo que vivía no era otra cosa que una visión mental. _**

****

**Despertó, nunca había obedecido esa orden ni siquiera de su venerable madre ni mucho menos de su hermana... En parte agradecía, pues sentía que había dormido demasiado. **

**- Debe ser la costumbre de dormir poco - **

**Bostezó y estiró un poco los brazos para despabilarse de la sensación de sueño que todavía le invadía. Se levantó de su lecho, sin poner atención a los escasos ropajes de dormir que en ese instante portaba. Un bóxer un tanto holgado que cumplía los requerimientos de cubrirle lo 'esencial'. Se aproximó a un espejo de cuerpo completo, su rostro lucía un poco desmejorado... una que otra ojera y opacidad en la piel. **

**- Bueno, creo que el tiempo que tenga que estar en terapia también lo ocuparé para recobrar mi belleza - **

**Pasó sus manos por su pecho, memorizando en primera instancia la imagen de aquel sueño... esas manos hábiles explorando la extensión de su tórax, abdomen, entre otras zonas frontales. Pero luego recordó como, sin la misma habilidad y delicadeza, labios y manos habían profanado su suave piel de forma libinidosa y ciertamente desagradable para el joven modelo. **

**- Borrón y cuenta nueva - inquirió con enfado - Mientras más me haga a la idea de que tengo que vivir con esa experiencia a cuestas, menos tiempo duraré estando en observación... y podré volver a hacer lo que me gusta - **

**Con eso se auto convenció, regalándose a si mismo una cándida sonrisa que le daba ese toque de seguridad del que tanto requeriría durante un tiempo indefinido. **

**- ¡Atticus! - reconoció la voz de su rubia hermana - ¡Ya es hora de que desayunes¡Mamá dice que tienes que darte prisa! - **

**- ¡Ya voy! - **

**Emitió otro bostezo para finalmente liberarse de su somnolencia restante, y salió de su cuarto sin siquiera preocuparse por ponerse algo más al menos para encubrir un poco la zona superior de su anatomía. **

**A su pasó se llevaba miradas explicitas de la servidumbre, no había perdido la magia aun a pesar de haber estado días sumido a su propia agonía. Antes de llegar al comedor se topó con Alexis que se sorprendió un tanto al apreciarle semi desnudo. **

**- Hermano mejor cámbiate - aconsejó la rubia **

**- Tranquila, estoy con mi familia... no tiene nada de malo... además, no tengo nada importante que hacer así que me quedaré así un rato - **

**- Pero... - **

**Intentó detenerle pero Atticus era terco y además ciego. Le restó importancia al asunto y finalmente entró al amplio comedor donde ya estaban servido esos suculentos alimentos preparados con el mayor cuidado posible. Estuvo apunto de saludar de forma efusiva a su mamá, hasta que reparó en que la mujer no estaba sola en el inmueble. **

**- Debí decirle a Alexis que te avisara - comentó la mujer, un tanto risueña **

**Se quedó helado al descubrir que al lado de su madre había un joven muchacho con porte serio que le miraba de forma analítica... demasiado analítica. Aparentemente alto, de tez blanca y brillante, ojos cristalizados de color verde aceitunado, hebras largas de color verde, porte serio y sincero; vestía un traje de dos piezas de color grisáceo tendiendo más al negro, una camisa negra por supuesto por debajo del traje, una corbata discreta de color gris claro y zapatos negros para finalizar. **

**- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó al fin el moreno, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular un poco su turbación ante la presencia del extraño **

**- Bueno hijo... él es Zane Truesdale, tu psicólogo - respondió la mujer sin preocupación alguna - Yo misma me encargué de hacer que las citas fueran aquí en casa, pero se me ocurrió también ofrecerle una habitación en nuestra casa hasta que estuvieses totalmente recuperado... Pienso que fue muy amable de su parte - **

**- No tiene nada que agradecerme - se limitó a decir **

**Era demasiado joven para los estatutos que el tenía hacia los profesionistas. Imaginaba que le atendería un hombre más maduro, con marcas de edad en su rostro, lentes de fondo de botella, un estrafalario traje y una sonrisa disfrazada de cordialidad que no existía. Pero él rompió con todos esos estereotipos y no conforme con ello le hacía sentirse cada vez más nervioso por su presencia. **

**- Es la primera vez que veo a alguien que acaba de salir de dos eventos traumáticos consecutivos y no muestra señas de tener alguna secuela psicológica a simple vista - **

**El de ojos verdes cruzó sus manos por debajo de su barbilla, apoyando los codos en la mesa para sitiar su rostro sobre la unión de ambas extremidades superiores, lo cual le daba una pose más aseriada y le permitía escudriñar mejor a su paciente. **

**- No eres un caso común - **

**- Tú tampoco - ya iba a comenzar a retarle - ¿Realmente eres psicólogo? Eres un poco joven a mi parecer - **

**- Me imaginé que harías esa pregunta - frunció un poco su ceño, eso le daba un aire de presunción - No me sirve de nada mostrarte los títulos universitarios, lo único que puedo hacer para que me creas es tratarte... - **

**Le pareció increíble como aquel muchacho predijo que el mostrar sus títulos no bastaría para mantener convencido al moreno. Podría haber jurado que había leído su mente, o era un excelente adivino. **

**- Te advertí que te cambiaras - inquirió la rubia, llegando tras Atticus - Pero nunca me escuchas - **

**- Yo... - **

**- No importa, no me incomoda que estés vestido así - **

**- Bueno - interrumpió la mayor de las mujeres - Mejor vamos a desayunar que la comida ya se está enfriando - **

**Los hermanos asintieron, sentándose juntos y exactamente opuestos a donde estaba su madre y el joven psicólogo ya disfrutando de la primera comida del día. **

**Atticus no podía evitar mirarle, algo llamaba poderosamente su atención de ese joven... sería lo adverso de su carácter, su seriedad inusual, el que no haya presentado títulos en un despliegue de vivacidad o simplemente... que le encontraba extrañamente atractivo. **

**"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Es... es un hombre por Dios... ¡Ni remotamente puede parecerme atractivo!" **

**Negación, primer síntoma de toda enfermedad o anomalía psicológica. Agradeció que el muchacho estuviera demasiado concentrado de momento en su comida como para evidenciar ese pensamiento 'sucio' que había surcado su mente. **

**Terminó rápido, hacía mucho que no comía tan bien como en su casa y naturalmente el entrañar tan deliciosa comida repercutió en su hambre... No se puso de pie, por cortesía tenía que esperar a que todos los demás saciaran su hambre, cosa que le desesperaba un poco pues quería ir a cambiarse. **

**- Bueno, tengo que irme - comentó la madre de los hermanos Rhodes - Mi trabajo se ha retrazado esta semana. Hija, por favor no tardes mucho estando en casa de tus amigas... Atticus, espero que hagas pasar a Zane un rato agradable mientras esté en casa... - **

**- Pero mamá... - empezó a replicar - ¿Qué pasa si ya estoy bien y deseo salir? - **

**- ¿Ya te sientes bien? - cuestionó dudosa **

**- De maravilla. El hecho de que esté aquí en ropa interior y frente a Zane sin que me pase nada anormal quiere decir que ya estoy bien¿Verdad? - **

**Madre e hija se miraron mutuamente, dudando casi totalmente de las palabras del joven modelo. El joven albino, que ya había terminado sus alimentos y solo escuchaba divertido el reproche de su paciente se puso en pie. No dijo nada, solo aproximó su mano hacia el rostro del moreno, manteniendo su sobria mirada fija en los orbes brillantes de Atticus. Intentó resistirse, si quería librarse un poco de la obligación de las terapias tendría que actuar muy bien y fingir que el que otro hombre intentara tocarle no era influyente... todo iba bien, hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca del contacto y escondió cobardemente su cabeza entre ambos brazos, como si tal posición le volviera inmune a las manos ajenas que buscasen contactarle. **

**- Creo que, después de todo, no estás tan bien como desearías - inquirió el albino, mostrándose serio a pesar del sarcasmo de sus palabras - Tus reacciones son completamente normales después de ambos eventos, sin embargo tu carácter predominante aísla un poco el hecho de inhibición primaria... En otras palabras, es gracias a tu manera de ser por la que no haz corrido a ocultarte cuando me viste en la sala; sin embargo, cuando alguien, sobre todo un hombre, intenté tocarte tu reacción será algo como lo que acabas de hacer... - **

**Odiaba la terminología, odiaba no tener la razón. Parecía egocéntrico al dar su diagnóstico que cabe decir está completamente acertado en cada una de sus palabras. El psicólogo retomó asiento, mirando de forma atenta a la líder de la familia Rhodes de momento. **

**- Mi niño, yo se que quieres liberarte rápido de esos problemas... pero mientras más accedas a someterte a terapia más sencillo será y menos tiempo tardarás - **

**Ese día precisamente si se sentía como un niño de preescolar al que dejaban por vez primera en la escuela y comenzaba a llorar a escondidas de su madre... y berreaba aun más cuando ya estaba dentro del salón de clases. **

**- En fin, ya debo de irme. Joven Truesdale, como nuestro invitado dispone de todos los servicios, su habitación es la de huéspedes, justo al lado de la de mi hijo. Cualquier cosa ya sabe mi teléfono, lo que quiera puede pedírselo a las sirvientas. - **

**- Mucho le agradezco su hospitalidad - **

**- No hay de que. Adiós Atticus, trata de comportarte con Zane - **

**Y la mujer se fue ya con sus cosas listas siendo seguida por un grupo de sirvientas que siempre le escoltaban hasta su lujosa limusina. **

**- Bueno Atti, yo regreso hasta un rato más. Les mandaré tus saludos a mis amigas - **

**- Está bien - el moreno no parecía tan animado como siempre **

**- Hasta luego joven Zane, espero se sienta bien estando en nuestra casa - **

**- Diviértase mucho, señorita Alexis - **

**La joven rubia se sonrojó un poco, para qué negarlo... ese psicólogo no estaba nada mal ante sus ojos. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, se despidió con la mano de ambos y sin más se fue siendo seguida por otro grupo más de sirvientas que servían de escolta hasta las rejas delineadoras entre la mansión y las afueras de ésta. **

**Zane tomó un sorbo de té, al parecer té verde. La pose estoica que adoptaba en cada movimiento ponía nervioso al modelo... **

**"Por lo que más quieras... no vayas a caer ante la tentación..." **

**El albino alzó la mirada, como si realmente fuese capaz de escuchar lo que el moreno hablaba en pensamientos. Abandonó la taza de té a su lado, limpiando sus delicados labios con una servilleta de terciopelo. **

**- ¿Hay algún lugar en especial al que te gustaría ir? - **

**La pregunta le sorprendió un poco¿Para qué querría su doctor saber algo así? Éste solo le miraba de forma fija todavía, esperando pacientemente por lo que el modelo fuese a responderle. **

**- Pues... - caviló, intentando entrar en confianza - Hace mucho que no voy al acuario y creo que en un día como hoy si me gustaría ir - **

**- Bien. Entonces alístate... vamos a ir al acuario - **

**- ¿Para? - **

**- Es muy simple - sonrió, no muy abiertamente pero le agradó su sonrisa - No puedo tratar contigo sin conocerte previamente, para conocerte necesito que estés en confianza... un lugar que te guste es un buen comienzo¿Te parece? - **

**- Pues... no le veo nada de malo - correspondió a su sonrisa con una todavía más cándida - No me tardo entonces - la idea de salir le gustaba, el psicólogo había dado de nuevo en el blanco - Ah... - se detuvo - Lamento mucho mi comportamiento - **

**- No lo lamentes, de hecho agradezco tu sinceridad en primera instancia - **

**Asintió y corrió hacia su habitación, no fue buena idea por que traía comida en el estomago y el ejercicio físico lo abandonó en todo el tiempo que estuvo en prisión. No había engordado, pero si había perdido la condición inicialmente conservada antes de su ingresó a la cárcel. Llegó a su habitación, descubriendo que ésta estaba totalmente ordenada. No le tomó importancia, ese era el trabajo de sus sirvientas después de todo. **

**"Creo que es cierto que no debes juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas. Es agradable... un poco serio, pero agradable" **

**No reparó que eso que pensaba podía tener cierto trasfondo que repercutiría en sus 'ideales' por así llamarles. Se metió a bañar, siendo modelo estaba acostumbrado a siempre estar perfectamente aseado aun cuando no tuviese un lugar importante al cual ir. **

**Entró a la tina, no debía demorar mucho pero tampoco quería tomar demasiadas prisas. A fin de cuentas él debía esperarle y podría recorrer la casa o hablar con alguna de sus empleadas... lo que fuera. El aroma del jabón entraba a su nariz, dejándole esa molesta sensación de estar siempre aspirando ese perfume dulce. Pasó las manos parsimoniosamente por su anatomía, expiando la suciedad ganada en la prisión de su bello cuerpo. **

**_Piel suave... como la de una mujer... _**

****

**Giró la cabeza un par de veces, ni siquiera estando en prisión la voz de su atacante le hubo molestado en lo más mínimo. **

**"Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Mi intención era matarlo?" **

**Intentó encontrar en si mismo esa respuesta, pero el esfuerzo era en vano ya que en ese instante no poseía el total control de sus acciones... solo que él no fue conciente de ello. **

**"Por un segundo... su sangre..." **

**Recordó sin desearlo con toda sinceridad. El río de sangre de ese cuerpo inerte y mutilado por la bala que impactó en su sien. Imaginó que el agua de su bañera era esa misma sangre esparcida sobre el suelo, metió la mano en el jabonoso líquido, quedando con un poco de éste en su palma. **

**"Me pareció... que yo deseaba..." **

**Su mirada se volvió nublosa, su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en ese momento dejando en segundo plano, en ese instante, el tiempo presente. Acercó cada vez más su mano hacia su rostro, mirándole como si la sangre de aquel individuo estuviera contenida en vez del jabón líquido. **

**"... yo deseaba..." **

**Pronto su mano estuvo a la altura ya de su barbilla, todavía observaba absorto esos restos de jabón contenidos en su mano derecha. Con delicadeza aspiro primero el líquido, más tarde se arrepentiría pero parecía haber entrado a una especie de trance. Sacó la lengua, bebiendo del agua enjabonada como si bebiese agua natural o algo por el estilo. **

**"Beberla... beber cada gota... y después..." **

**Dejó de lado la preparación jabonosa, apretando su mano y salpicando invariablemente su alrededor. **

**"Eliminarlo..." **

**Sacudió su cabeza, finalizando el extraño trance en el que se había sumergido después de aquella visión aberrante. Todavía estaba en la bañera, con mil y una dudas en la cabeza. Alguien llamó a la puerta de aquel amplio cuarto de baño... y al no recibir respuesta empezó a forzar la cerradura para entrar. **

**- ¿Quién es? - cuestionó en voz alta el moreno **

**- ¡Joven Atticus pensé que algo le había sucedido! - la voz madura de la mandataria entre su servidumbre le ofreció disculpas - Me ha dicho el joven Zane que le pida que se de prisa - **

**- Impaciente - murmuró por lo bajo, desde su punto de vista era demasiado exigente para ser simplemente un empleado más de su mamá - ¿Puedes decirle que no tardaré? - **

**- Como usted diga joven Atticus - **

**Puso atención en el ruido de los pasos de su empleada, oyéndose cada vez más débiles hasta el punto en que pudo calcular que ya no estaba más en su habitación. **

**Se secó, se cambió y arregló un poco su aspecto. No se puso nada demasiado llamativo para que nadie atinara en reconocerle en el acuario... Por vez primera experimentaría lo que es ir al acuario como una persona completamente normal. Se aseguró de que su piel estuviera perfecta, sus ojeras bien disimuladas bajo unos lentes negros de cristal delgado que combinaban a la perfección con su traje más casual... simple pantalón negro, simple camisa blanca con mangas cortas y cuello en V, simples tenis de marca confortables, pero todo aquello dejaba de ser tan simple con solo embonar en el cuerpo del modelo. **

**Salió, buscando a Zane en la entrada de su hogar, le sorprendió no encontrarle ya que el mismo mando a buscarle para que se diera prisa. **

**- Al final solamente hizo que me apurara en vano - **

**Pero no por mucho tiempo estuvo solitario en aquella antesala tan amplia. El psicólogo hizo acto de aparición invariablemente, esta vez con ropas menos formales que cuando hubo arribado a la mansión que era su nuevo hogar. Pantalón de mezclilla azul claro no muy ajustado, simple camisa de manga ¾ que dejaba ver en sus brazos la imagen de un dragón tatuado muy semejante al dragón blanco de ojos azules (ni en un universo alterno puedo hacer que se deslinde de su gusto por los monstruos del duelo), al final un par de zapatos negros que eran el contraste entre el resto de su traje. **

**- Me cansé de esperar y decidí cambiarme de ropa. Me imagino que no querrás llamar la atención, es algo que tenemos en común - **

**A cada momento le sorprendía un poco más la forma tan poco ortodoxa pero muy atinada de actuar del psicólogo. No sabía si se llevarían bien una vez que entraran en materia, pero de momento no era la persona desagradable que en primera instancia tuvo la impresión que sería. **

**- Bueno, mejor vamonos ahora... - **

**- ¿Tenemos prisa? - **

**- No, pero calculando tu intención de 'pasar desapercibido' es mejor darnos prisa ya que más o menos en 1 hora el lugar estará abarrotado... - aseguró con tal certeza que daba la impresión de que trabajaba en el acuario **

**El moreno se encogió de hombros solamente, entre impresionado y resignado por lo meticuloso que podría llegar a ser el albino si realmente se lo proponía. Sin más salieron de su morada, también siendo escoltados por un grupo mucho muy numeroso de sirvientas... naturalmente, no todos los días apreciaban a dos hombres bastante guapos juntos... **


End file.
